In the typical process for the formation of lithographic printing plates, the sensitized web of lithographic plate stock is cut into individual plates and stacked prior to imaging. The individual plates are optionally separated by individual sheets of interleaving paper where needed to protect the integrity of the coating. To image the plates, each individual plate is picked up from the stack, the interleaving paper is removed when present, and the plate is transferred to the imaging device. One common type of imaging device which is used is the internal drum type imager in which individual plates are held in position on the internal surface of the drum and imaged, usually by a laser. Typically, individual sheets or plates are loaded into the imaging drum either manually or with an automated plate handling system of some type. After positioning the plate in the imaging drum, vacuum is employed to hold the plate securely in place against the interior surface of the drum. Once the image is formed, the vacuum is released and the plate is removed from the imaging device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,246 discloses an apparatus for loading and unloading of individual plates into such an imaging device. Where punched plates are desired, the individual plates are optionally punched prior to or subsequent to the imaging process as a discrete, separate operation. Such prior art processes require considerable material handling equipment, precise alignment techniques and consume a lot of time. An imaged plate must be completely removed from the drum before the next plate can be loaded for imaging.